


Доктор Гайзлер, стой на месте, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

by Big_Fish



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Тендо случайно подслушивает один любопытный разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доктор Гайзлер, стой на месте, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Мапа и папа Ньюта состоят с в счастливом браке. (И, чтоб не было вопросов, здесь их второй родной язык - английский, поэтому они разговаривают с сыном на нем)

\- Доктор Гайзлер, стой на месте, когда я с тобой разговариваю! - женский голос, донесшийся из приоткрытой двери лаборатории, заставил Тендо растерянно замереть на пороге. У обладательницы голоса, была отлично выработана командная интонация, невольно заставляющая подчиниться не только того, на кого был направлен приказ. 

\- Но мне нужно убрать образцы, дописать отчет и еще успеть составить график препарации, - заныл Ньют, но как-то быстро сник под очень выразительное молчание.

\- Может в следующий раз нам стоит записываться к тебе на аудиенцию заранее, что бы ты смог выделить немного времени в своем забитом расписании? – саркастично поинтересовалась собеседница.

Тендо не хотел вмешиваться в явно личный разговор, но любопытство сгубило не одну кошку и, эволюционировав в этом процессе, кажется, перешло на техников. Ему стало ужасно интересно, что за женщина могла заставить замолчать Ньютона Гайзлера, не прилагая к этому почти никаких видимых усилий. Даже Герману это не всегда удавалось, а ведь у того были за плечами годы тренировок. До этого момента Тендо думал, что ближе всего к успеху подошел маршал, но очевидно, это был поспешный вывод.

\- Отстань от него Моника, ребенок работает, – тем временем, послышался из лаборатории новый голос. На этот раз он принадлежал мужчине и звучал гораздо расслабленнее и дружелюбнее. 

\- Якоб, мы сто раз обсуждали твою теорию воспитания. Она явно никуда не годится, – возразила женщина.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ведь ты так и не дала мне провести опытный эксперимент.

\- Потому что я не хотела, чтобы из-за твоих экспериментов наш ребенок вырос психически неполноценным.

\- Твои инсинуации совершенно не обоснованы!

\- А твоя теория строится на наблюдениях за повадками детенышей шимпанзе, старый ты идиот!

\- Прошу заметить - это были двадцатилетние наблюдения, фрау Шварц!

\- Ты опять начинаешь?!

\- Что я начинаю? 

\- Использовать мою фамилию, как будто это какое-то ругательство!

\- Ну что ты, дорогая, это фамилия Гейзлер у нас ругательство, ведь свою ты так на нее и не сменила!

\- Якоб, этому спору тридцать лет! 

\- Спасибо что напомнила, сколько я терплю это унизительное положение!

\- Это ты терпишь? Посмотрите на него – он терпит! Зачем я вышла за тебя?! Ведь могла бы сейчас быть женой военного летчика или знаменитого дирижера.

\- Да ты… Минутку! О каком дирижере идет речь? Если это Курентзис, надеюсь, ты предупредила его, что у твоего мужа разряд по спортивной стрельбе. 

\- Во-первых, ты получил этот разряд 25 лет назад и с тех пор ни разу не подтверждал, так что я удивлюсь, если ты попадешь в стоящего неподвижно слона с тридцати метров, а во-вторых, ты что, ревнуешь меня, main lieber? Ты же знаешь, я всегда считала, что главное в мужчине – это чувство юмора, и никто никогда не мог рассмешить меня так, как ты, глупый. Иди сюда.

Послышались негромкий шум, возня и звук поцелуя.

 

\- Мам! Пап! Фууу. Не у меня же на глазах, - возмутился Ньют. 

-Ах, прости, мой дорогой доктор, - голос женщины заметно потеплел. – Так как твои дела? 

\- Нормально. Все еще пытаюсь отменить апокалипсис.

\- Надеюсь, ты управишься со спасением мира до рождества и наконец-то приедешь домой на праздники. 

\- Ладно, пойду скажу кайдзю, что у них есть всего пара недель, чтобы собрать манатки и убраться восвояси иначе моя мама будет ими очень недовольна, - усмехнулся Ньютон.

\- Помни, мы с отцом скучаем и очень любим тебя, мой дорогой доктор Гайзлер.

\- И я вас.

Голоса замолчали. Тендо потоптался за дверью еще пару минут и, наконец, заглянул внутрь. 

\- Привет, Ньют. Не помешаю? 

\- Тендо, чувак, заходи. 

\- Мне просто показалось, что ты с кем-то разговаривал.

\- Болтал с родителями по видеосвязи. 

-Понятно, - Тендо помялся, а потом все-таки осторожно уточнил. - Твои родители часто так… спорят? Не подумай, что я подслушивал. Просто, знаешь, они говорили громко, а я как раз проходил мимо и… 

\- Каждый день, честно говоря! – рассмеялся Ньют. – И знаешь, если бы они во всем друг с другом соглашались, то уже давно бы развелись. А так они вместе уже четвертый десяток. До сих пор обожают друг друга. Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

\- Да так, - Тендо пришлось пару раз кашлянуть в кулак, чтобы сдержать смешок. - Просто они похожи на одних моих знакомых.

\- Твои знакомые встречаются?

\- Думаю, можно сказать и так.

\- Везет им, я слышал примирительный секс самый горячий. 

\- Зачем ты это сказал, – застонал Тендо. – Теперь мне придется пойти помыть свой мозг отбеливателем, чтоб стереть оттуда возникшие изображения.

Дверь за их спинами скрипнула, и дробный звук трости оповестил о приближении доктора Готтлиба.

\- Ньютон, ты обещал убрать эти образцы четыре часа назад! – сразу перешел тот в атаку. – Я просил тебя сделать это до того, как они начнут разлагаться и провоняют всю лабораторию! 

\- Герман, я тут, между прочим, разговариваю! И если ты, в кои-то веки, обратишь внимание, то заметешь, что не с тобой! - сразу же переключил на него свое внимание Ньютон. 

\- Ладно, ребята, не буду вам мешать, - хмыкнул Тендо и поспешил ретироваться с поля боя.

\- Тендо, подожди, - Ньютон поймал его, когда до свободы оставалось всего пару шагов. - Когда ты говорил о своих знакомых, ты же не имел ввиду меня с…

Тендо кивнул и сочувственно похлопал Ньюта по руке.

\- Нет, - с ужасом посмотрел на него Ньют.

\- Да, - безжалостно подтвердил Тендо.

\- Неееет. 

\- Доктор Гайзлер, стой на месте, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – донесся из лаборатории раздраженный голос Германа Готтлиба

\- Абсолютно точно – да! – рассмеялся Тендо.


End file.
